Efeusee
|nament=Junges: Schülerin: Kriegerin: |namenl=Efeujunges (Ivykit) Efeupfote (Ivypaw) Efeusee (Ivypool) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Schwester: |Familiem=Weißflug Birkenfall Taubenflug |Mentor=Rußherz , Habichtfrost (inoffiziell) |Schüler=Birkenfall (inoffiziell), Rotweide (inoffiziell), Snowpaw |lebend=''Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Bramblestar's Storm, Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen, Dovewing's Silence}} '''Efeusee' (Original: Ivypool) ist eine kleine, silberweiße, getigerte Kätzin mit weichem Fell, weißen Pfoten, einem weißen Gesicht, einem weißen Bauch, einem getigerten Schweif, einer weichen Schnauze, zerfetzten Ohren und dunkelblauen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Sonnenaufgang :Efeujunges wird mit ihrer Schwester, Taubenjunges, in der Mitte der Blattleere geboren. Ihre Eltern sind Weißflug und Birkenfall. :Am Ende des Buches machen sie ihren ersten Ausflug aus der Kinderstube und Sandsturm fragt, wie sie heißen. Birkenfall antwortet, ihre Namen seien Taubenjunges und Efeujunges. Sandsturm sagt, dass das gute Namen sind. Häherfeder, der ihnen zuhört, merkt, dass eines der Jungen zu der Prophezeiung gehören muss, da Distelblatt verschwunden ist und die Jungen Verwandte von Feuerstern sind. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :Efeujunges und Taubenjunges werden zu Schülern ernannt, Efeupfote bekommt Rußherz als Mentorin und Taubenpfote Löwenglut. Die beiden Mentoren nehmen ihre Schüler mit auf eine Patrouille, um Wasser für den Clan zu holen. Efeupfote läuft ein Stückchen weg, um einen toten Fisch zu untersuchen, als Regensturm, ein FlussClan-Krieger, zu ihr prescht, um sie daran zu hindern. Bevor er jedoch angreifen kann, rutscht er im Matsch aus und muss gerettet werden. Danach wird er ins DonnerClan-Lager eskortiert, um sich dort auszuruhen. :Als Taubenpfote vor dem ganzen Clan für ihren Fang gelobt wird, ist Efeupfote eifersüchtig, da sie nur eine kleine Spitzmaus gefangen hat. Später, als Taubenpfote allen erzählt, dass es große, braune Tiere sind, die den Fluss blockieren, ist Efeupfote wieder frustriert und glaubt, dass Taubenpfote nur im Mittelpunkt stehen will. Sie wird sogar noch eifersüchtiger, als Taubenpfote ausgewählt wird, mit der Patrouille zu gehen, die schauen geht, was mit dem Wasser passiert. Sie vermeidet es, sich zu verabschieden und tut so, als würde sie schlafen. :Als der Tag vergeht, hat Efeupfote keine Lust mehr auf ihre Schülerpflichten und wirft sogar einen Kiesel nach Mausefell, als diese sie anmeckert. Sie wird von Rußherz getadelt und ihre Mentorin sagt ihr dann, dass sie zum Kampftraining gehen würden. Efeupfote ist nicht glücklicher deswegen, obwohl Wurzelpfote mitkommt. :Später erklärt Häherfeder allen Schülern die wichtigsten Kräuter. Er sagt, dass Ampfer die Ballen stärkt und Hummelpfote meint, dass es gut auf langen Reisen helfen würde. Das erinnert Efeupfote daran, dass Taubenpfote und deren Mentor für die Patrouille ausgewählt worden waren und sie wird wieder sauer. :Einige Tage später kommen Löwenglut und Taubenpfote wieder nach Hause. Taubenpfote sucht nach ihrer Schwester und als sie sie schließlich findet, sieht sie schüchtern und nervös aus. Efeupfote gibt zu, dass sie gedacht hat, Taubenpfote würde sie nicht vermissen, aber Taubenpfote sagt ihr, dass sie dies die ganze Zeit getan hat. :Nachdem Taubenpfote Feuerstern Bericht erstattet hat, gehen sie und Efeupfote zum See, um zu schauen, ob er schon größer geworden war. Taubenpfote tritt dabei auf die Überreste von Häherfeders Stock, verletzt sich aber nicht. Danach verspricht sie, dass sie Efeupfote nie wieder zurücklassen wird. thumb|200px Fernes Echo :Sie ist auf dem englischen Cover abgebildet und ab diesem Buch ein Hauptcharakter. :Im ersten Kapitel erscheint sie nur kurz, da sie von ihrer Schwester Taubenpfote geweckt wird, als diese strampelt. Efeupfote bezeichnet sie, verschlafen und genervt, als ängstliche Maus, und schläft dann weiter. Allerdings stehen sie bald darauf wieder auf, und Efeupfote klagt, dass es so früh ist. :Brombeerkralle nimmt Taubenpfote und Efeupfote mit zur Grenzpatrouille. Dort sehen sie, dass der See sehr hoch angestiegen ist. Efeupfote tritt sich etwas ein, doch Rußherz entfernt es ihr aus ihrem Bein. Etwas später zeigen Brombeerkralle und Rußherz ihren Schülerinnen, wie man auf Bäume klettert. Taubenpfote fällt dabei von einem Ast, ist aber nicht verletzt. :Nachts hat Taubenpfote die Idee, in den WindClan zu schleichen. Anfangs hat Efeupfote noch Angst vor der Idee, geht dann aber trotzdem mit. Kurz können sie mit Grasbart sprechen. Taubenpfote fragt ihn, wie es ihm geht, und ob der Biss des Hundes, der ihn verfolgt hatte noch wehtun würde. Dieser reagiert jedoch feindlich auf die Frage und sagt, er könne selbst für sich sorgen. Er denkt, dass sie die WindClan-Katzen ausspioniert haben, und einen Angriff planen. Er sagt auch, dass sie ihrem Clan dienen sollten, und die Freundschaft, die während der langen Reise entstanden war, nun beenden müssten. Rennpelz findet die Drei und schlägt sofort Alarm. Die beiden Schüler werden von Heideschweif und Windpelz nach Hause gebracht. Feuerstern überlässt den Mentoren die Bestrafung für ihre Schüler. Außerdem ist Efeupfote etwas eifersüchtig, als Feuerstern nur mit Taubenpfote sprechen möchte. :Die beiden erhalten einen Mond lang die Strafe, das Lager nicht zu verlassen. Efeupfote fällt außerdem auf, dass alle Krieger des Clans Taubenpfote anders behandeln als sie selbst. Sie sagt dies auch ihrer Schwester, und sagt ihr auch, dass sie nur ein Schatten im Clan ist. :Efeupfote hat einen Traum, von einer großen Wiese, und einem geheimnisvollen Kater, der mit ihr spricht. Er zeigt ihr einige Techniken, und sagt ihr letztendlich, dass sein Name Habichtfrost sei. :Am nächsten Morgen müssen die Schüler in Paaren jagen. Blumenpfote ist nicht erfreut darüber, mit Efeupfote in einem Team zu jagen, da sie findet, dass Efeupfote eine schlechte Jägerin ist. Rußherz besteht allerdings darauf, und Blumenpfote sagt Efeupfote, dass sie ihr ja aus dem Weg gehen soll. Doch Efeupfote erinnert sich an das was Habichtfrost ihr gezeigt hat, und fängt ein Eichhörnchen. :Später beschließt sie Taubenpfote von Habichtfrost zu erzählen, jedoch ruft Löwenglut nach Taubenpfote, und Efeupfote ist wütend, da sich Taubenpfote nicht um sie kümmert. Sie versucht zu schlafen, in der Hoffnung auf Habichtfrost zu treffen. :Als die Katzen Moos sammeln, ist Efeupfote viel fröhlicher als vorher. Jedoch bemerkt sie einen Streit zwischen Löwenglut und Taubenpfote, offenbar wusste Taubenpfote etwas über die SchattenClan-Grenze. Als Efeupfote sie darauf anspricht, weicht sie der Frage aus. Efeupfote ist wieder wütend, und sagt ihr, dass sie eifersüchtig auf sie ist. Dann beschließt sie, so zu tun, als würde sie Taubenpfote gar nicht sehen. :Sie hat wieder einen Traum von Habichtfrost, und er macht ihr neuen Mut, dass sie eine hervorragende Kriegerin werden wird. Außerdem zeigt er ihr neue Techniken. Etwas später, nachdem sie wieder aufgewacht ist, tröstet sie Hummelstreif, als dieser von seiner gelähmten Schwester spricht. :Sie trifft Habichtfrost wieder, und redet viel mit ihm. Außerdem erscheint dann auch noch Tigerstern, und sagt der Kätzin dass sie Feuerstern davon überzeugen muss, das Land dass er dem SchattenClan gegeben hat, wieder zurück zunehmen. Sie wacht auf, und läuft sofort zu Feuersterns Bau, wo er, Graustreif und Brombeerkralle sind. Sie erzählt den drei Kriegern, dass sie eine Vision von der Grenze hatte, wo Blut war, und dass sie das Land zurücknehmen müssen. Die drei stimmen der jungen Schülerin zu. :Am nächsten Tag, warten die DonnerClan-Katzen am Schlachtfeld auf den SchattenClan. Efeupfote macht sich Sorgen um ihre nervöse Schwester, da sie sich wieder mit ihr vertragen hat. Dann kommt Schwarzstern mit seinen Katzen und der Kampf beginnt. Efeupfote kämpft mit, und stoppt, als plötzlich die SchattenClan-Krieger klagen, als sie Rostfell schwer verletzt sehen. Stimmen der Nacht :Nach dem Kampf hilft Efeupfote Blumenfall zurück in den Wald. Etwas später geht Efeupfote wieder in den Wald der Finsternis, jedoch folgt ihr Häherfeder, was sie jedoch nicht mitbekommt. :Taubenpfote findet raus, dass ihre Schwester im Wald der Finsternis trainiert. Sie konfrontiert sie damit, und Efeupfote erwähnt, dass sie ein-zweimal dort war. Um dieser Diskussion auszuweichen, läuft Efeupfote vor Taubenpfote weg, und geht alleine jagen. :Als Efeupfote wieder in den Wald der Finsternis geht, wird sie von Ahornschatten angegriffen, sie faucht ihr ins Ohr, dass sie mehr Respekt haben soll. Habichtfrost rettet sie vor Ahornschatten, und später trainieren Efeupfote, Stachelkralle und Fetzschweif. Fetzschweif kämpft sehr rücksichtslos, und Efeupfote wimmert im Traum. Als Taubenpfote sie davon abhalten will, im Wald der Finsternis zu trainieren, sagt sie nur, dass sie glaubt, dass Tigerstern eine großartige Kriegerin aus ihr machen wird. :Die nächste Nacht ist sie wieder im Wald der Finsternis, wo sie von Schneeschopf beim Training verletzt wird. Da Blut in ihrem Nest ist, zwingt Weißflug sie, zu Häherfeder zu gehen. Etwas später, als Taubenpfote und Efeupfote jagen gehen, sagt Efeupfote ihrer Schwester, dass sie weiß, dass sie sich mit Tigerherz trifft. Sie sagt ihr, dass auch sie sich mit ihm getroffen hat, Taubenpfote möchte ihr allerdings nicht glauben, da sie eifersüchtig ist und läuft weg. :Als sich Taubenpfote und Tigerherz erneut treffen, folgt Efeupfote ihnen, und faucht sie wütend an. Allerdings wird sie von einer SchattenClan-Patrouille gefangen genommen, und sie muss mit ihnen zum SchattenClan-Lager. :Sie wird von Brombeerkralle, Eichhornschweif und Farnpelz nach Hause gebracht. Sie geht daraufhin den ganzen Tag jagen, damit der Clan nicht wütend auf sie ist. Allerdings besucht sie zwischendurch den Wald der Finsternis, wo sie herausrausfindet, dass Tigerstern sie belogen hat, und das er dem DonnerClan gar nicht helfen möchte. Sie möchte sofort aus dem Wald der Finsternis fliehen, läuft aber Ahornschatten über den Weg. Diese verlangt von Efeupfote, dass sie ihr ihre neuen Kampftechniken zeigt. Efeupfote fällt allerdings ins Wasser und ertrinkt beinahe. Ahornschatten versucht sie nicht einmal zu retten, sondern sieht ihr einfach zu. Als sie sich mühsam aus dem Wasser gerettet hatte, blickt sie ängstlich zu Ahornschatten, und läuft dann von ihr weg. :Als sie aufwacht, geht sie gemeinsam mit Häherfeder, Taubenpfote und Löwenglut und in den Wald, und erzählt ihnen von Tigersterns Plan, und dass sie nie wieder in den Wald der Finsternis gehen möchte. Löwenglut und Häherfeder sagen ihr allerdings, dass sie weiterhin in den Wald der Finsternis gehen muss, um dort zu spionieren. Die drei Katzen erzählen Efeupfote dann von ihren speziellen Kräften, Efeupfote ist anfangs etwas wütend, dass sie es ihr nicht gleich erzählt haben, verspricht aber, es für sich zu behalten. :Sie geht erneut zum Wald der Finsternis, und Tigerstern nimmt sie mit zu einer Versammlung. Sie sitzt bei den anderen Schülern, und Ahornschatten, Tigerstern und Habichtfrost sagen, dass es bald zum Kampf kommen wird. Die anderen Schüler jedoch scheinen sich sehr darauf zu freuen, Efeupfote hingegen bekommt große Angst. :Braunstern sagt Efeupfote, er hat eine Mission für sie. Flammenschweif, welcher sich verlaufen hatte, stand verwirrt im Wald der Finsternis. Braunstern verlang von Efeupfote, dass sie ihn tötet, und als Efeupfote sagt, dass er bereits tot ist, sagt er ihr, dass seine Seele noch weiterlebt, und wenn sie ihn jetzt töten würde, wäre er für immer verschwunden. Als Efeupfote sich weiter weigert, stellt Braunstern ihre Loyalität für den Wald der Finsternis in Frage. Nervös stakst sie auf Flammenschweif zu, allerdings springt Tigerherz vor Flammenschweif und sagt ihr, sie solle es nicht wagen, ihn anzurühren. Tigerstern kommt ebenfalls und sagt Braunstern, er soll Flammenschweif in Ruhe lassen. Tigerstern ist außerdem fest davon überzeugt, dass Efeupfote eine loyale Wald der Finsternis-Schülerin ist. Dovewing's Silence :''Folgt}} Sonstiges *Sie hat Hauskätzchen-Blut in sich, da ihr Großvater Wolkenschweif ein Hauskätzchen gewesen war. *Sie hat auch ein wenig WolkenClan-Blut in sich, da ihr Urgroßvater Rotschweif der Bruder von Tüpfelblatt ist. Familie *Mutter: Weißflug *Vater: Birkenfall *Schwester: Taubenflug *Großmütter: Lichtherz, Rauchfell *Großväter: Wolkenschweif, Borkenpelz *Urgroßmütter: Prinzessin, Buntgesicht, Frostfell *Urgroßvater: Rotschweif *Ururgroßmutter: Nutmeg, Rotbrust *Ururgroßvater: Jake, Wuschelpelz *Urgroßonkel: Feuerstern *Tanten: Buchenjunges, Lärchenjunges, Eiswolke, Amberpaw *Onkel: Weidenpfote, Spinnenbein, Fuchssprung, Dewpaw, Snowpaw *Cousine: Rosenblatt *Cousin: Unkenfuß Character Art Ivykit.byStar.png|Junges IvypawRedone.byStar.png|Schülerin IvypawFE.byStar.png|Schülerin, alternativ (FA Coverversion) Zitate Zeremonien Schülerzeremonie :'Feuerstern:' ''Ich habe euch zu einem der wichtigsten Ereignisse im Leben eines Clans zusammengerufen. Taubenjunges und Efeujunges haben ihren sechsten Mond erreicht, und nun ist es Zeit, sie zu Schülerinnen zu ernennen. Tretet vor. Taubenjunges vom heutigen Tage bis zu deiner Ernennung zur Kriegerin wirst du Taubenpfote heißen. :Alle DonnerClan-Katzen: Taubenpfote! Taubenpfote! :Feuerstern: SternenClan, ich bitte dich, diese neue Schülerin zu leiten. Setze ihre Pfoten auf den Pfad, dem sie folgen muss, um Kriegerin zu werden. Löwenglut. Du wirst Mentor von Taubenpfote sein. Du bist ein loyaler Krieger und hervorragender Kämpfer. Ich bin sicher, dass du deine Fertigkeiten an Taubenpfote weitergeben wirst. :Taubenpfote: Ich werde mir ganz große Mühe geben. :Löwenglut: Genau wie ich. Wir werden ein ausgezeichnetes Team sein. :Feuerstern: Efeujunges, von diesem Tage an bis zu deiner Ernennung zur Kriegerin wirst du Efeupfote heißen. Möge der SternenClan über dich wachen und dich auf deiner Reise zur Kriegerin leiten. Rußherz, du hast während deiner Schülerzeit Mut und Ausdauer bewiesen, und nun vertraue ich dir Efeupfote an, damit du sie lehrst, deinem Pfad zu folgen. :Alle DonnerClan-Katzen: Taubenpfote! Efeupfote! Quellen en:Ivypoolfr:Ivypoolfi:Ivypoolru:Искра Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Bramblestar's Storm Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere